Blimey
by lovepadfoot
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Not as cool as J.K Rowling! His eyebrows furrowed. "Ok. I'm going to ignore the comment about the torturing us with your terrible cooking. Tell me what's wrong." "Why would you assume something's wrong?" She snapped, her mouth full of ice-cream. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe because you look like an emotional wreck." He said gesturing to the ice-cre


**Hey guys! Here's a ONE-SHOT on how James finds out Lily's pregnant! FLUFFY! With some Sirius and Lily friendship. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

"Oh dear."

"Padfoot. Run."

"I can't leave you here to fend for yourself! You'll die!"

"It's the only way, Padfoot. Save yourself."

"But, there has to be something else you can do. Maybe if we—"

"No! We can't run, we can't hide. We're Gryffindors for Merlin's sake! And besides, she'll skin us alive once she finds out."

"Maybe if we play dead or something."

"I'm not going to play dead! I'll end up dead!"

"...Ok then." The man known as Padfoot sighed and turned to leave.

James Potter grabbed Sirius Black from the back of his shirt.

"Oi! What the hell, Prongs?!" He exclaimed.

"You're not leaving." James said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened to 'Save yourself Padfoot'? And Gryffindor courage and all that shite?!" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"I changed my mind. If I suffer you suffer." The man with the black rimmed glasses said, smirking evilly.

Sirius Black put up a smug grin of his own. "Sorry Prongs. Desperate times call for desperate measures." He said shrugging and turning to leave again.

"If you leave Sirius, I'll tell Peter about the Pizza." James called out, knowing his friend would return and face the evil in their apartment with him.

As predicted, he turned around. His face annoyed and slightly nervous.

"You wouldn't!"

James Potter smirked. "Wouldn't I?

They each sized each other up, both looking resolute.

"Remember when Moony took some of Peter's chocolate? Poor bloke. I doubt

Moony's bones fully healed after Peter was done with him. Imagine what would happen when I told Peter that Sirius Black ate his—"

"Alright, alright! You win. I'll go in with you." Sirius said glaring at James.

James smiled widely. "And?"

"And I'll stay for—for..."

"For?"

"For dinner." Sirius said sighing tiredly.

James clapped his mate behind the back. "Glad we understand each other mate."

"Prat." Padfoot muttered.

The two stepped unto the apartment, to find Lily Evans sitting on the counter reading.

Lily Evans was, in all sense of the word, kind. She did everything and anything for a person who was I need of something. She had long dark red hair that drifted to her mid-back and beautiful emerald eyes that always seemed to sparkle. She was beautiful, kind and smart. Altogether a wonderful person. However, Lily Evans wasn't perfect. She was slightly temperamental, she wasn't the neatest person, and worst of all, she was a terrible cook.

"Hey Lils. I'm home." James called walking into the apartment he shared with his wife. His best friend trailed lazily behind him.

She smiled brightly. "Hello my handsome husband." Lily said pecking James on the lips.

"Hmmmmm. Did the Lily Evans just compliment my good looks? Whatever could she want?" James said raising an eyebrow.

The red head bit her lip, as if nervous. "Can you make dinner tonight?"

The kitchen seemed incredibly quiet. No one spoke. Lily looked uncomfortable. James looked surprised and Sirius looked hopeful.

"Um...sure." James said, already heading towards the fridge.

"Is there anything particular you would like?" He asked scanning the contents of the fridge.

No one but Sirius noticed Lily's distraction.

"Something light, please." She said before heading towards the couch and sitting down.

Sirius followed, intrigued at the woman's strange behavior. Lily Evans never turned down a chance to cook. No matter how tired she was.

"Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yes. Yes. Of course."

"I see."

They sat in a tense silence before Lily spoke up.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?" Sirius looked over at the red-head, who looked slightly calmer than she had been since he'd seen her.

"Care to accompany me to the grocery store?" She asked casually.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her questioningly.

She discreetly nudged her head towards James, and then towards the door.

Sirius got the hint. She wanted to talk to him alone.

"Sure. Oi! Prongs! Lily and I are going to go for a quick shag—OW! Not the hair you fiery little vixen!" Sirius said rubbing his head.

James chuckled.

"We're going to the grocery store, James. The mutt and I'll be back before dinner." Lily said grabbing her coat.

As soon as the two were away from the apartment, Lily took Sirius's hand and apparated directly to his apartment.

"Okay. What's going on? First you don't make dinner and then you lie to

James. Something is amiss!" Sirius said following the red head to his

kitchen.

She pulled out a tub of ice-cream from the fridge and grabbed a spoon.

"First of all, don't even try to act upset about the dinner thing, because I know that I'm a rubbish cook. I just cook to see the hilarious looks on your faces while you act like you're enjoying it. And second of all, I didn't lie to him. We will go to the grocery store on our way back home." She said shoving a spoonful of chocolate chip caramel ice-cream in her mouth.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Ok. I'm going to ignore the comment about the torturing us with your terrible cooking. Tell me what's wrong."

"Why would you assume something's wrong?" She snapped, her mouth full.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe because you look like an emotional wreck." He said gesturing to the ice-cream.

She looked guilty and to his horror her eyes filled with tears. In the 8 years he had known her, she had only cried once. And that was when her parents passed away.

Immediately, he was worried.

"Lily, what's the matter?" He said concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius looked at her with wide eyes.

"Preg-nant. As in with child?" He clarified, his mouth agape.

She nodded and then started eating the ice-cream again. Avoiding his eye.

"I assume you and Prongs weren't trying for a kid?" He asked. The excitement creeping up on him.

She shook her head eating more ice-cream.

Sirius chuckled then beamed at her before giving her a huge hug.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. You're gonna make him the happiest man alive. And that's saying something because the happiest day of his life was marrying you."

Lily wiped a tear from her face, as she pushed Sirius away. "There's a war going on Sirius. The last thing everyone needed was me being pregnant" She said frustrated.

Sirius looked at her, shocked. "You don't want the baby?"

She placed a hand on her stomach. "Of course I do. But—" she looked up at him fearfully.

"What if he doesn't?" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius chuckled. "Lily, Prongs has been dreaming of having a family with you ever since he was fifteen years old. Trust me when I say, that he'll be ecstatic."

She looked skepticxal. "you're sure he won't run off on me?"

Sirius wanted to laugh at the thought of James actually leaving Lily. He wouldn't even let her go to work alone.

"He loves you. He loves you so much. And nothing in the world will ever change that." Sirius said confidently.

She smiled, trusting her long time friend. "If James's will be as happy as the godfather then, ok. Let's tell him." She said grinning as Sirius's eyes bulged.

"I'm Godfather?!" He asked taking both of her hands in his.

"Of course. After all, that was probably decided when you were fifteen." She said smiling fondly.

In a second he swooped down and pecked her on the lips.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?!" He asked his voice booming.

"No you didn't. And you didn't tell me either." A voice said.

Sirius turned to find a perplexed James standing near the fireplace, covered in floo powder.

"Prongs, this isn't what it looks like." Sirius said defensibly.

But James didn't look angry, just confused.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking tired.

"I came home from work expecting my wife to be bustling around the kitchen making one thing or another, but instead I find a distracted wife that wants me to cook. I was confused but I happily did what she wanted. Then my wife says she wants to go to the grocery store with my best mate, Merlin knows why, and leaves me to fend for myself in a kitchen full of muggle appliances. Then I find out we're out of sugar so I floo down here to find my best mate and my wife staring at each other happily and then my best giving her a kiss and proclaiming his love for her. Obviously, I missed something. Something big. And if no one tells me right now, I will start to assume things. And when you assume things you make an ass out of you and me. So what in Merlin's baggy y-fronts is going on?!" James said his voice exasperated.

Sirius looked at Lily, coughing loudly.

"Excuse me. But I have to go meet a bird in five minutes. I'm sure Lily will explain everything." Sirius said winking at Prongs and giving Lily a thumbs up.

"Sirius Black! Get your arse here right now. You are involved I this just as much as I am!" Lily said angrily.

"He's my best mate Lily. I can't steal the moment."

"You won't. Besides he'd want you to be here as well."

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SPIT IT OUT!" James interjected.

He stared at Sirius then at Lily, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sirius. I know you're my best mate and all. And you wouldn't do such a thing but please tell me you two aren't together. Because if you are, then after I murder you Sirius, I'll walk out of your lives. In the end, Lily and what's left of you can live happily together."

Lily looked at Sirius before both succumbed to laughter.

"Oh James. You can be so thick!" Lily said giggling.

"No kidding. Merlin Prongs. You really did make an ass out of you and me." Sirius said laughing loudly.

James groaned making Lily walk across the room and wrap her arms around him neck.

"I love you James. I know you know that. Besides, if you really want an explanation. Sirius was just excited." Lily said pulling away.

James put both his hands on her waist and stared at Sirius.

"Sorry mate. You know I can get crazy when Lily's involved." James said apologetically.

Sirius grinned. "I've known that for years mate. I forgive you."

James looked back at Lily. "Now what is going on?"

"Honestly, I just made Sirius godfather of our child." Lily said with a slight smile on her face.

James smiled hugely. "I thought that was decided years ago."

Sirius looked at James happily. "Thanks mate. You are going to be a great father. Oh and Lily, can I get Prongs junior his first broomstick!?"

"Wait a second! You're pregnant? Now?! Right now?!" James asked his voice getting higher and higher.

Lily nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

James looked dazed. "A baby. Blimey."

Suddenly he was pulling her into his arms.

"Oh Merlin! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be A FATHER! Oh this is officially the best day of my life!" James said chuckling as he swooped down to kiss the red-head.

"Ugh! Get a room. No wonder you two had an accidental baby. You can't hold it in for five minutes!" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Shut it Sirius!" James murmured against his wife's lips.

Sirius walked out of his apartment, trying not to think about how his best mate is probably doing unspeakable things with is other best mate.

"Who would've thought James Potter and Lily Evans would have a kid together. This'll be some baby, that's for sure." Sirius said shaking his head in wonderment.

**REVIEW AND Check out some of my other stories! **


End file.
